Montana
by AddisonMay
Summary: The team gets snowed in in Montana while on their way home from a case. Team bonding and shocking secrets arise, leaving the team closer then ever.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark purple with glittering stars and a cool breeze. To almost everyone in the small town, tonight was a night of celebration, tonight was the night that the monster who had tormented them for seven months was finally caught and arrested. People all over were cheering and having parties, in honor of those who died and those who were spared. But for the 7 FBI agents and 1 tech anaylsist, tonight was the night that changed everything.

Agents Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss were tracking down the killer, with the aid of FBI Lab tech computer genuis, Penelope Garcia. All seven of them had been flown out to the small town in freezing Montana. The whole team had planned to leave the town around 11p.m. in the hopes of getting to the airporrt right at 5 am. it was lightly snowing with a slight chance that it would accelerate. They had two SVUS, FBI issued, but now there was only one, so all seven piled into the single car. Morgan drove, with Garcia in the front on radio control. In the back bench sat JJ and Spencer with go-bags piled on top of them and Garcia's gadgets In the two middle captains chairs, sat Rossi in one and Hotch and Emily squished in the other. The only reason Hotch wasn't driving was because he had had the driving the other SVU with Prentiss and Rossi, so when they had to condense, JJ and Spencer squished into the filled back seat leaving only two seats for three people.

PREVIOUSLY

"Thank god that's over" Rossi sighed as he sunk into the front seat.

"That was a disturbing case" Hotch agreed no doubt thinking of what this crazy un-sub had done to his poor victims.

"I think it's best if we just put it aside" Prentiss told them mid yawn. She sneezed immediately after that. She coughed a few times too. Rossi and Hotch looked worried. Each BAU man had their own counter part to protect, but Emily was free game really. Morgan had Garcia, and Spencer had JJ. Hotch had had Elle, and Rossi always protected everyone, however SSA Emily Prentiss had a special place in the hearts of all the males, who felt the urge to protect. She could handle her own without a doubt and always mothered the team, she was always grabbing people coffee randomly or supplying a listening ear. She had saved Reid in the compound, helped Hotch over Haley, gave character witness against Rossi's third wife, watched Morgan's dog while he vacationed, was JJ's maid of honor( and character witness for that divorce) and threatened Kevin Lynch into submission for Garcia. She was especially important to Aaron Hotchner though, she had been for a year, his girlfriend. However, not even the team could know of this.

"Go to sleep Prentiss we'll wake you when we arrive" Hotch told her quietly, using her last name.

"Is that an order sir?" She asked sarcastically, half asleep already. Her eyes were fully closed by the time Hotch smiled with his two dimples so she did not see the way his eyes crinkled in laughter or the wheezing old laugh of Rossi. The two men would continue to drive for 2 hours in silence, until the engine started making horrible noises and smoking up. Hotch and Rossi got out of the car, Hotch careful to lock the sleeping agent in. She slept on.

"Argh" Rossi proclaimed as he stepped in icy mud. Hotch started coughing as he opened the smoking hood. They both stared at it for awhile, before either of them moved to change or try to fix it. They fiddled with wires and plugs, but to no avail, the smoke was coming out bad. It was pouring from the car now. They heard a faint ticking. With a panicked glance at each other they raced to the side doors. Rossi grabbing three bags, each containing a gun, while Hotch grabbed the still sleeping agent and a hidden gun from under the seat. He also grabbed the emergency kit as it was in reach. Throwing the door shut, he raced away from the car, towards safety. He was about 100 yards from the car when it exploded. It warned him with a loud wailing noise. He dove to the ground and covered the sleeping form of Emily Prentiss with his own body.


	2. Illnesses and Snow

Surprisingly, once the car was in flames and the noise had stopped, SSA Prentiss slept on.

"Hotch!" He heard Rossi's voice. It was snowing a little more now and he couldn't see the other agent.

"Rossi" He yelled back. "We're both fine" He added loudly, and yet she still slept in his arms. He had picked her off the ground now and carried them to the shoulder of the road, where he sat down with her tightly in his arms. Her jacket was gone in the flames, so she shivered lightly. He wrapped his own jacket around her. He opened the emergency pack and grabbed a flashlight to signal Rossi their locations. He was there in two minutes, looking a little scratched but otherwise fine.

"She's asleep?" He asked shocked. Hotch nodded. Rossi bent down and felt her pulse, her face, and then her neck. He put his ear near her chest and listened to her breathing.

"She has a slight fever, fast pulse and quick breathing. I think she's sick" Rossi concluded. Hotch nodded, feeling her temperature.

"102, maybe 103" Hotch guessed from taking care of Jack. Rossi chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's call the others" Rossi said. Hotch's phone didn't survive the explosion, but Rossi's had. He dialed Spencer and explained the situtation. He hung up after a few seconds.

"They were ahead of us, saw the smoke. They'll be here soon, about ten minutes." Rossi told him. "You have a blanket in there?" He pointed to the emergency pack thing. Hotch nodded. He dug around in it before he found the blanket. He gently wrapped it around her shivering feverish form.

"Should we wake her up?" Hotch asked quietly.

"No, she needs the rest" Rossi said. Hotch nodded. They say in silence until Hotch spoke again.

"Do you think it was the unsub?" He asked. Rossi nodded.

"We haven't used that SUV since before we caught him" Rossi reasoned. "JJ drove it to his apartment to guard him with Spencer, they guarded his stuff not theirs. His complex was at the fire escape, he could have easily done it" He said. "We left it there the next day too"

"Careless, nobodies fault though" Hotch added. He could hear sirens now, it was Morgan and the rest of them. Morgan jumped out of the car with Spencer, both weilding guns.

"Area's clear" Rossi told them. "Everyone is fine"

"What happened?" Spencer asked, examining the still smoking melted metal bits that were once a car.

"The engine started making noises and smoking so we got out and opened the hood. We fiddled a bit but the smoking got worse and thicker, we heard a faint ticking then. i grabbed the guns, Hotch grabbed Emily, and we ran. Two minutes later we heard a loud wail and boom" Rossi explained. "Did you notify locals?"

"Blizzards coming. Pen managed to get us a room about 45 miles West of here, further then the airport, but our jet was grounded anyways. We've been advised to set out reflectors and to make sure the scene was clear before leaving" Spencer informed them. "Locals leo's have been grounded." Hotch and Rossi nodded.

"Is Em okay?" Spencer asked, concerned because she was still sleeping.

"She's slept through all of this actually. She has a slight fever, about 102, increased breathing and her pulse is 85" Reid nodded and felt her neck and stomach. He also lifted the back of her shirt to expose milky white flesh that was immediately covered in goose bumps. He checked the skin then wrapped her tight again.

"It's most likely just a cold" Reid concluded " We should probably get you guys out of the cold. It's going to be a tight fit" Hotch and Rossi nodded and Hotch stood up, careful not to jostle Emily. Rossi grabbed the go bags while Spencer got the emergency kit. Morgan opened the door. JJ had already squished into the back, beside her was a small patch that either Emily or Reid could've fit into. Reid climbed back though, and then had Rossi pass him the bags, which he cocooned himself in. JJ smiled at the young mans actions. Rossi climbed into one of the two empty bucket seats, putting the emergency kit and Hotch's gun in his lap, as Garcia's tech bags were already surrounding him.

"You'll have to hold her" JJ remarked from the back. She seemed to find joy in this. If only she realized that Hotch never would have let her go. Hotch nodded and eased himself slowly into the seat, then pulling the buckle securely around them he allowed himself to get comfortable. He wiggled a bit until he was comfy, and then she did the same, still sleeping. Her head ended up pillowed against his chest, her legs tucked under his knee and her arms, one on his chest, and one on his shoulder. She looked content. They drove in silence, JJ and Spencer listening to a shared ipod, Rossi snoring, and Morgan and Pen quietly bickering over something. Hotch had fallen asleep with Emily in his lap. As he slept, his hands wrapped protectively around her, his head moving down so that his lips touched her hair. No one bothered to wake them up. After about an hour, they arrived. It was a good thing too, the snow was really heavy. Morgan and Garcia got out to check in while the others woke up the sleepers, Hotch and Rossi. They let Emily sleep. Her fever still hadn't broken. The hotel was a chain one, a Hilton, very and Garcia came out ten minutes later.

"Alright, we were lucky. We called before the blizzard news hit the public. We got the pent house suite" Morgan said with a smiles. "Compliments of the US government"

"And David Rossi's name" Garcia said under her breathe with a smile. Rossi chuckled under his breath.

"I don't mind" He told them. He grabbed a bunch of bags and loaded them onto the cart Morgan had gotten. The bellhops weren't on service this late, it was nearly 2 am. He continued to cart bags to the cart, until it was full. At that point, Spencer took it inside with JJ and then came out with another. It took three carts, as nothing could be risked being left inside. As the last bag was loaded on the cart, Hotch scooped a still sleeping Emily into his arms, the blanket still wrapped around her. They let Hotch go with Emily first with one cart and Spencer.

"Wow" Was all Spencer said. It was very nice. The walls were cream and there were plush sofas and chairs. He dumped the go bags on the floor and went exploring. Hotch went right to a bedroom and placed Emily gently on the bed, then tucked her in. She gripped his shirt and mumbled a bit, before he pried her hands off of his shirt with a faint smile. He kissed her warm cheek.

"Sleep tight angel" He whispered.

He placed her bag next to her bed and walked out. He left the door opened a crack, encase she needed something, The others were just getting up. He motioned for them to be quiet.

"Emily is asleep in the back bedroom" He stated. They all nodded. There were 2 other bedrooms. Garcia and JJ got the room with the two twins each having a trundel for Morgan and Spencer. That left Rossi and Hotch to fight over the full sized bed. Hotch had given Emily the largest bedroom, with a king bed. He told Rossi to take the room, as he had a bad back. Rossi argued back, but in the end thanked Hotch and bid him good night. Hotch took the pillows off of the couch and made himself comfortable when he held a slight coughing from the front room. Emily. He would have loved to sleep beside her, but 1) she was sick, and if he got it, the rest of team likely would and 2) he didn't want anyone to suspect. He checked in on her, she was still asleep. He left the suite quietly, going down to the front desk.

"Excuse me" He said. The older man looked up at him through heavy eyes. "I'm in the pent house, I was wondering if you could open the store so i could get some cough syrup maybe some asprin. Agent Rossi is feeling ill" He lied. He watched the man put down Rossi's book, grab a key and leave. He came back in a few minutes, with a bag full of stuff.

"We don't have any cough syrup but I did find some tylenol PM, herbal tea, honey, and cough drops" He said. Hotch nodded, dissappointed.

"Thank you, just charge it to the room" He told the man and walked over to the directory area. There were two laptops, open and connected even in the storm. He googled drug stores and found that there was one not a hundred yards from the hotel, open 24/7. He zipped his jacket tight and walked into the storm. The snow was falling heavily but the wind was nothing too bad. He ran towards the illuminated sign. He reached it within five minutes. He shook the snow off of his jacket and stepped into the thankfully warm room. He grabbed a basket and went to the medicine aisle. He grabbed cough syrup, cough drops in a good flavor unlike the hotels standard type, a thermometer, chicken noodle soup, gum, ice cream bars (for the team) and perishable food items encase the storm got worse. He also grabbed a giant bag of m&m's, knowing they were a favorite of Agent Prentiss. As he was getting ready to check out, he remembered juice and got juice boxes and a bottle of cranberry. He also got special coffee for Reid. By the time he had paid (his own money) and everything was bagged, the snow had picked up. He was ladened down with several heavy bags and the trip back took about 15 minutes in the freezing cold snow. He was shivering by the time he made it back. The desk man was gone now and the lobby was deserted. The power seemed to be steady so he got into the elevator. He made it without getting stopped. He quietly tiptoed into the room. He unpacked the stuff, putting the kitchen items in the modern kitchenette. He was cold and exhausted by the time he finally settled the stuff. It was worth it though, because it was for Emily. He eased himself into her room with the cough syrup.

"Em" He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes. They were heavy with sleep. He sat her up gently, not really thinking she was totally awake. He pressed the cup to her lips and she swallowed. She mumbled something before giving a slight snore. He made his way back to the couch, and fell asleep


	3. Days go by

He was awoken by a loud noises. Agent Hotchner jumped off the couch and grabbed his gun. He cleared the living room and kitchen. By then the noise had stopped. No one seemed to have heard it anyways. He quietly opened the room where JJ, Spencer, Garcia and Morgan were sleeping. They slept on, Morgan snoring, JJ drooling, Garcia curled into a ball, and Spencer spread wide on his small bed. He slowly inched the door shut. It was only 6 am after all.

Next room was Rossi's. The older man slept heavily, snoring deep and loudly, grinding his teeth. It was an ugly sight. That left Emily's room. He slowly inched open the door.

Emily Prentiss looked sick. Her skin was pale and sweaty. Her breathing was painful to even listen to. She coughed nearly every other breath she took. She shivered and curled into a ball on her large bed. She looked bad.

"Emily?" He whispered, seeing if she was awake. She moaned and turned over in her bed. He walked into her large room and shut the door. She coughed some more. He sat on the edge of her bed. She looked up at him through glassy eyes.

"Hotch" She said, but it sounded terribly weezy and weak. He could barely make out the word.

"Shh" He said quietly. "Does your throat hurt sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded sadly.

"How about your head?"

She nodded.

"Point out where else it hurts Em" He told her. She pointed to her chest, nose, ears, head, throat and hand. He looked at her hand and noticed it was black and blue, probably from the explosion.

"I'll be right back" He told her. He left the room and got the thermometer and poured her some cough syrup and two advil. He also got her a juice box, just like he would with Jack. He brought them back to her room slowly, careful not to spill.

"Here, drink this" He said passing her the syrup. After she swallowed, he gave her the pills, knowing that the syrup would soothe her throat. She took the pills with a tiny sip of juice. She made a gagging face.

"It'll make you feel better" He told her softly. She nodded, but still look green. He took out the thermometer and motioned for her to sit up. She did so slowly and weakly. He had to put his arm around her so she could sit up. She buried her head in his broad chest. He slipped her shirt up, exposing her miliky stomach and lacy pink bra. He slid the thermometer under her arm and waited. It beeped a minute later. He looked at it.

"102 babe" He told her. She moaned and hit her pillows with a thump. He tucked her back in tightly and told her to rest, that they were snowed in anyways. She nodded, slightly out of it, then fell right back asleep. Hotch kissed her cheek again, then shut the door to her room slowly and went back to his own "bed" to read. He fell asleep though. He slept until 9 when voices awoke him. As if a reflex, he jumped from the couch and grabbed his gun. He heard laughter then.

"Nice pajama's Hotch" JJ replied. "I knew he wouldn't wear anything else" She told Spencer who was enjoying his special coffee. Garcia was sitting at the island looking worse for wear while Morgan seemed to be making coffee for her and him.

"Rossi still sleeping?" He asked.

"Nah, he went to find some food" Morgan replied. "Thanks for the crackers and soup though" Morgan told him.

"Yeah, when did you get those?" Garcia mumbled, still probably asleep.

"Went out last night to get some cough syrup and aspirin" He told them shortly. They nodded.

"Is she any better?" Spencer asked.

"Worse. I think she sprained her wrist in the explosion too, not that she remembers"

"I still can't believe she slept through that" JJ replied curiously. Morgan laughed.

"She sleeps straight through on the plane rides too, doens't surprise me" He told them.

"I got donuts!" Came the voice of Dave Rossi. They all winced at his volume. Hotch went to tell him to be quiet. The two came in a second later, Rossi carrying two boxes of Dunkies. he had many flavors too.

Around 10 am, JJ and Garcia went to check on Emily and help her shower and change. She was asleep after that.

Around 12, Hotch snuck into her room for an hour and watched her sleep.

Around 2, Spencer went in and banaged her hand with an ace bandage from the emergency kit. He also gave her more medicine, this time it was sudafed.

Around 3, Hotch again went in, this time she was awake and then fell asleep on his chest. He left when Morgan called his phone, asking where he disappeared to.

Around 4, Morgan found out that the blizzard hadn't been that bad, but another one was coming. That led to him, Rossi, Garcia and Spencer going to the drug store, leaving JJ and Hotch to care for Emily because they had a child and according to those four, knew what to do.

Around 4:30, JJ started coughing and sneezing, before she threw up. Hotch carried her into bed and tucked blankets all around her. He brought her a juice box and gave her some advil. She fell asleep.

Around 5, Emily threw up. She managed to get to the toilet on time and even brushed her teeth. Hotch rubbed her back, gave her water and told her to drink. She got two more advil. He sat with her until JJ started throwing up again.

Around 6, everyone got back. They were carrying five cases of 24 water bottles, 4 gallon bottles, more non-perishables, candles, flashlights, and a board game called Clue. Garcia had been thinking and bought garbage bags and some cheap but warm clothing. It was all wool and huge sized, but it would keep them warm if they got snowed in. Hotch informed them about JJ, and Reid rushed off to check on her. Garcia and Morgan plopped down to the floor and played poker. Rossi read a book. Hotch was fighting to stay awake. Rossi noticed.

"Go get some sleep Aaron" He told the younger agent. "We can switch on the beds" Hotch was to tired to even fight. He nodded and moved slowly to the room. He stopped to check on Emily first. She was sound asleep, her breathing sounding better. He collapsed into Rossi's bed and slept heavily.

Around 2 am, Aaron Hotchner awoke, rested, but not fully. He stretched and popped his shoulders. His suit was getting uncomfortable. He grabbed his go bag from the hall closet and went to the bathroom, where he took a warm shower. He dressed in spongebob pajama pants, which Emily and Jack made him buy and bring on every trip. He never wore them when others were around, but they were warmer then his modest navy polo ones. He also threw on his old Yale sweatshirt. He stepped into the living room and noticed Rossi tossing and turning on the couch. He took pity.

"Rossi" He said, shaking the mans shoulder.

"Ehh?" He groaned.

"Take the bed, I like the couch better" If Rossi had been fully awake, he would've argued, but he got up and trudged into the bedroom. Hotch went to check on Emily again. He fell asleep next to her.

He woke up again at 6:30, Emily curled under his arms, their legs tanlged together. Just to be safe, he made his way back to the couch. Hotch got comfy on the couch and closed his eyes, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. He could use two more hours of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke at 9 to the smell of fresh dark roasted coffee, his favorite, and pancakes. He stretched and stood up, rubbing sleep from his brown eyes. He looked around, but saw no one in the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee though and several empty clean mugs on the small table. A tall stack of pancakes were there too. He looked around, shrugged and proceeded to eat. After two cups of coffee and four pancakes, he got up to see who was up. He poked his head into Rossi's room, empty. He poked his head into the other room. He faintly smiled. JJ was looking a little better, she had color and her water bottle was empty. Her head rested against the chest of Reid. Garcia and Morgan slept in their own seperate beds, but they held hands. He would pretend to be oblvious to this.

Lastly he checked in on Emily's room. he was surprised to hear the shower going and her faint voice singing. She had a soft beautiful voice as she sang. He never would have profiled her as a shower singer, but then the first morning after she stayed, she sang. Smiling he eased the door shut and went to get more coffee.

Twenty minutes later he was back asleep on the couch, a discarded book lying on his chest. Emily Prentiss got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of her go bag sweat pants and a tight cami. She inspected her reflection and determined that her skin was still a sallow white color and her head still had a dull ache. She stretched her aching muscles and did a few yoga poses. Her small socked feet padded out into the main suite. She saw Hotch sleeping on the couch, a blanket covering his lower half, his Yale sweatshirt adorning his top half. She bent over, kissed his cheek and ran her hands through his soft hair.

She went into the kitchen and noticed that the coffee she had made was half gone and that a few pancakes that she had made were also missing. She looked around for clues, found none and figured Hotch had gotten up, eaten, and then went back to bed. Pancakes were his favorite. She ate a small pancake herself and then some juice. She felt slightly nauseous so she walked over to the window and placed her head against the cool surface. She looked out into the sea of white. Snow was still coming down and there was already a ton of it on the ground. She sighed, they would be here for awhile. She felt better so she turned from the window.

She hadn't realized that there was a small table behind her though, so she crashed down onto the table, knocking the lamp over and getting glass in her forearm. She gasped in pain. Her arm was gushing blood.

Everyone else in the suite awoke to the crashing of furniture and then a gasp. JJ was pushed back into bed by Spencer, Morgan told Garcia to watch JJ. So the two agents slowly made their way into the main rooms, guns drawn.

Agent Hotchner had awoke to the crash of the furniture and the breaking of glass. He was already standing, gun drawn when he heard the soft gasp. He lowered his gun and looked over the back of the couch to see Emily Prentiss sprawled on the floor, clutching a gushing arm. He quickly removed his sweatshirt and rushed over to her. He wrapped the wound tight and applied pressure.

"Em!" He had called. She whimpered in pain.

Morgan and Spencer cleared the room then rushed over to Emily and Hotch. Hotch had Emily sitting up in his lap, arms wrapped around her, his shirt wrapped around her arm which seemed to be bleeding heavily. Reid bent down and removed the sweatshirt to look at the wound. Morgan picked up the table and then picked up the glass bits.

"What happened?" Hotch asked Emily

"I was looking out the window at the snow, I turned to go back to my room, forgot about the table and crashed over it. The lamp fell and i landed in glass I guess." She told them.

"Well the wound isn't that deep. After the bleeding slows down more I'll wrap it for you" Reid told her. She nodded and winced slightly. Hotch got up with her in his arms and placed her on the couch he had just been asleep on. She looked up to thank him and then started giggling like a mad person. Hotch stared at her, concerned.

"Emily, what's wrong?" He asked worried. Morgan and Reid then started giggling too. It turned into full out gasping crazy laughter. Reid had to actually sit down. Hotch just stood there, lost. Garcia came out, alerted by the noise, then she too died laughing.

"Alright, what's so funny?" He asked, looking around. He just didn't understand. Garcia left the room in a rush, and came back a second later with a camera. She snapped a picture before he could even blink. He then looked down at himself. His ears turned pink.

He was wearing his spongebob pajama pants, argyle socks, and no shirt since it was wrapped around Emily's wrist. He turned and look at himself in the mirror. His usually styled hair was a mess, pointing in all directions. He looked nothing like the usual collected Agent Hotchner.

"Nice pants" Emily managed to choke out. She had never actually seen him in them before. That made everyone laugh harder. He sat down on the couch and waited for them to stop. He resorted to using the Hotch glare on Morgan when only his laughter continued. Everyone stopped laughing, but they were still smiling.

"They were a gift from Hayley" He told them quietly. That wiped the grins off of their faces. He hating playing the dead wife card, but he had too. He laughed at their expressions of guilt. "Just kidding, Jack gave them to me" He said. Emily knew the truth, but enjoyed seeing the look of guilt of people's faces. Garcia smacked his head lightly.

"You play dirty" She accused of him. He shrugged.

"Who made breakfast?" Reid interupted.

"I did" Emily spoke up. Reid nodded and devoured a pancake. Morgan followed suit but he had coffee too. Reid had to make his own coffee. Garcia grabbed her own pancake and some juice. They all ate surrounding the couch Emily and Hotch sat on. Reid sat n an armchair and Garcia and Morgan took the love seat. That left the rocking chair open.

"These are amazing" Morgan remarked, on his fourth pancake. Spencer nodded in agreement, on his third pancake. Emily smiled.

"Where's JJ?" She asked suddenly.

"Sick" Spencer replied with a mouth full on pancakes.

"Where's Rossi?" Morgan asked, looking around as if he expected the old man to pop out of nowhere.

"He got up early this morning and said he was going down stairs to swim and see if he could arrange a flight closer to here" Emily told them. Her voice was still a little raw sounding. She coughed a few times. Hotch reached behind where he was sitting and pulled some cough drops from the bag. He passed a few over to Emily. She took them with her explosion injured hand. She couldn't however remove the wrapping from it. She looked helplessly at him. He smiled and took one from her hand and opened it. She opened her mouth, and he placed it on her tongue. She smiled in the relief.

"Thanks" She told him. He nodded with a smile. "So, what happened after I fell asleep?" She asked. Garcia turned to him, not having heard the whole conversation before. Before Hotch could speak, Rossi walked in the door and threw himself onto the rocking chair just as JJ slowly walked out from her room. She looked pale, but not green. She smiled slightly before she made her way to the kitchen. Everyone watched as she grabbed a water bottle, swallowed some pills, and then grabbed and a popsicle from the fridge. She looked around at the team then plopped herself onto Spencer's lap. His arms reached around her, hugging her slightly. She nestled into his chest and nibbled on her popsicle.

"Did I get you sick JJ?" Emily asked concerned.

"I think we both must have gotten it from the prison" JJ said quietly. Emily and JJ had gone to the state prison to get a confession from the killer. He had a male complex so they had been forced to send them alone. They had seemed fine after it but that was on the same day of their departure. The reasoning fit. Emily gave her friend a small smile.

"So Agent Hotchner care to tell me why my wrist is sprained?" Emily asked. Hotch nodded.


	5. Never Have I Ever

"About two hours after you fell asleep, the engine started making loud noises and smoking. We pulled over, locked you in the car, and checked under the hood. The smoke was faint then. We fiddled around, checking the battery, the fuel lines and everything else. About five minutes in the smoking increased so that it was so dense i couldn't even see Rossi across the hood. We both heard the faint ticking noise then. Rossi grabbed our bags and guns while I grabbed you and the emergency kit. We both ran about 100 yards when a loud wailing noise started. I fell to the ground with you just as the car exploded" He told her. She look dumbfounded.

"I slept through an explosion?" She asked shocked. She shook her head, as if trying to remember.

"You did" Hotch said. He returned to his story. "I checked us over for wounds, then Rossi started calling my name. I told him we were both fine. I picked you up again and walked over to the shoulder of the road. The snow had started to pick up by then. Rossi found us. He determined that you had a fever, shortness of breath and a slight increase in heart rate. He called Morgan because my phone was in the car, along with your jacket, encase you're looking for it. They showed up, cleared the area and loaded us into the car. We drove here where careful name dropping got us this suite" He finished.

"Wow, I must have been sick" Emily replied. "Thank you though, for saving me and then taking care of me." She told Hotch, there was a hint of something else in her voice. She cleared her throat and spoke to the others. "Thank you everyone else too" She added. "I got over it in 48 hours, how long have you been sick JJ?" She asked.

"About 12 hours after you" She replied. "Im not going to the prison again" She added with a cough. She had managed to eat her popsicle and was now dozing off in Spencer's arms.

"So what about the flight?" Hotch asked.

"Bad news" Rossi stated. "The jet left without us because of the storm. Strauss didn't want to risk then million dollar plane breaking in the intense blizzard. All flights have been ground until tomorrow. The snow has actually stopped falling. I managed to book us a ride back home, but it's going to be an adventure" He told everyone.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well, in two days flights resume but they have a lot of catching up to do. So even I wasn't able to book anything. I did get us another ride though. Our train leaves in two days at 5 pm. Check in at 4. It's about a regular 30 minute drive from here, but we'll have to leave around 12 to be safe. That's not the only news I have though, and this one is bad" He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"The hotel's power grid, the area it's in suffered the worse its been out of power for the last two days. It should be back tomorrow. They've been working off a generator, which is going to die today, in about 30 minutes, That means the heat and lights and water will go off. So all shower need to be taken right now. I suggest you shower JJ to feel better. I showered already, as did Emily based on her hair. That means we have three showers for five people. Shower quickly, JJ you can have the shower in my room, Hotch take Emily's. Garcia first in theirs, Reid and Morgan take whoever gets out quicker." Rossi delegated. "Meanwhile Em and I will go raid the maid's closet for blankets and such. Get going" He said. He pulled Emily off of the couch and they left. Hotch, JJ, and Garcia raced for the showers. Morgan and Reid made coffee which they stored out, because iced coffee was better then no coffee. They also made some chicken noddle soup which they placed in the warm oven, it would go cold soon.

Five minutes later, Hotch was finished with his shower. Morgan jumped in. Reid and Hotch dragged matresses into the living room. They would have to stay together for warmth. All go bags were dragged in too, along with all eight guns, one for each agent and two extra belonging to Morgan and Hotch. After making sure they would need nothing else in the rooms, they barricaded off Rossi's room, since his shower was not cojoined to his room. Once Garcia got out of the shower, ten minutes later, Reid jumped in. Garcia blowed dried her hair, as did JJ when she got out, 12 minutes later. They had about 18 minutes left. At 15 minutes left, Morgan was out, dry and warm. His bald head not needed to be dried. With 12 minutes left, Reid was out. Garcia had finished drying her hair and was now drying Spencer's long locks. With 5 minutes left, Rossi and Emily returned. They had found more candles, matches and four flashlights to add to the collection.

In total they had:

10 flashlights with batteries

15 spare batteries AA and 15 spare C

7 large candles 5 medium 10 small

5 comforters

10 top sheets

4 wool blankets in varying sizing

Lots of food that was nonperishables

With three minutes left, the power went out. No one gasped or screamed, it had been expected actually. They didn't need the lights now, as they easily opened the shades and the 12pm sunlight shone in, bright from the reflected sun. It was still warm too, it was just as if the the lights didn't work. They sat in silence for a second, before Garcia perked up.

"Let's play poker" She told them. JJ was asleep on Spencer's chest again, so they didn't play. It was Rossi, Morgan, Emily, Garcia and Hotch. It was fair because Spener wasn't playing so he couldn't count cards.

After countless rounds of poker, it was beginning to get a little cold. Hotch was the main winner of the game, then Rossi, then Emily, then Garcia and Morgan hadn't won once. Hotch and Rossi said it was all in the profiling, they each won five games a piece. Emily admitted to counting cards the four times she won. Garcia said she got lucky her two times, and Morgan whined that people were cheating. JJ and Spencer were both asleep now. It was about 530 and the sun was gone, which is why they stopped playing. They had also discovered something else about the hotel generator dying, the toilets didn't flush. So they divided the two open bathrooms, as Emily's was sealed off, into girls and guys. The guys got Rossi's and the girls had the other. If someone caught the sickness like JJ and Emily's they would open Emily's room for that. They didn't want to though, and noone else seemed sick.

"Im bored" Morgan proclaimed about an hour after poker had stopped. Garcia had been listening to her ipod, while Spencer and JJ slept, and Rossi, Hotch and Emily chatted about politics and boring other stuff.

"Let's play a game" Garcia suggested. "I played it in the sexual harassment seminar I had to go to, that someone skipped" She said poking Morgan in the side of his abs. He winced.

"I had a case in Arkansas" He defended himself.

"Mhmm hmm" Garcia said with a pout. "Anyways, you go around the circle saying your favorite things, non sexual for the seminar, anything here" She smiled. "We'll do catorgoies. Each person gets a different catorgory. I'll start. Rossi, color" The circle went Rossi, Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Spencer, both now awake, Emily, Hotch, Rossi again.

"Blue, food" He replied.

"You've played before I see" Garcia remarked,

"Whose fault do you think those seminars were?" Hotch replied smirking at the older agent. Rossi scoffed.

"Your turn" He told Garcia.

"Chocolate raisins. Animal" She turned to Morgan.

"Simple, dogs. I'm bored though" Morgan said flatly. Everyone laughed, the game wasn't really going anywhere.

"How about that never have i ever game" Came the surprise suggestion from Reid. Garcia squeald and clapped her hand. Hold on she told the team as she raced out of the room. She came back within a few minutes holding a bunch of crackers. She gave each person seven.

"Winner picks their blanket and who gets the other blankets" She announced. Everyone sat up a little straighter. There were four blankets, two of them were only meant for one person, one could probably fit two but was thin and had many holes and the last one was huge, thick, and soft. Someone would end up sharing.

"Okay, everyone take their crackers. I'll start" She began. The first few questions were tame and simple. They found out Hotch wasn't as innocent as he seemed, and while Morgan and Rossi were the first ones out, Hotch surprised them all by getting out next, on the never have I ever had sex at work. They all gaped at him.

"Who?" Garcia asked.

"Where?" Morgan asked after. Hotch turned a delicate shade of pink and shook his head.

"Not telling where or who" He replied.

"Haley, in your office" Rossi guessed.

"Haley, in the closet" Morgan said.

"Girlfriend, in Strauss office" Emily supplied. Everyone laughed at the thought of it. It couldn't be true. They didn't believe her, if only they knew. Strauss had taken the week off for a vacation to Morocco, where apparently she enjoyed the food, go figure. Well, before she left she made quite the stir between Hotch and Emily. Luckily, they knew what she was doing, so they were never mad at each other. Instead they broke into her office, making sure everything was safe, and proceeded to have some fun on her desk. They left the office laughing, forgetting to take the black bag off of Strauss's securtiy camera. She launched a full scale investigation, where Garcia hid the evidence of Emily putting the bag over the camera, luckily, Hotch wasn't shown nor heard in the tape.

"Ha" Morgan yelled. "Like that would happen" Everyone too laughed. They finished out the game, Reid winning of course. He ate his crackers and JJ's, since she felt ill again. They decided to call it quits because it was starting to get cold, and late. JJ and Spencer fell asleep first. Then the faint sounds of Morgan and Rossi snoring, and then Garcia's breathing evened out. Emily and Hotch cuddled under the soft large blanket and fell asleep in each other's arms, safely under the covers.


	6. Baby its cold outside

They night turned cold quickly and JJ was sick again. They switched up blankets, giving Hotch and Emily the big fluffy one in exchange for his couch comforter. Rossi had the comforter and the hole ridden blanket. Morgan and Garcia cuddled under the small blue one while Reid and JJ spooned under the blue one. Hotch held Emily tightly to his chest. Everyone fell asleep a little chilled. In the morning, Reid woke them up, complaining that the coffee was no good frozen. Everyone laughed at him, because apparently, last night, he had convinced JJ that body heat would keep them warmer, so he stood in his plaid boxers. He also had thrown the blanket off of him and JJ, exposing her black bra and panty set. Morgan laughingly covered Rossi's eyes.

"Reid, cover her up man" Morgan laughed. Reid blushed and threw the blanket over a groggy JJ. Emily yawned and sneezed. Hotch said bless you.

"You remind me of the cat I once owned" Rossi remarked. "Always used to yawn and sneeze, crazy cat" Garcia laughed at this. Everyone seemed to be in better moods, no doubt they felt closer to each other.

"I have a suggestion. In light of Emily sharing her deepest secret last night, I think we should all do the same thing, team bonding" Garcia told them. Where she got these ideas was everyone's interest. "And I'll go first" She said.

"I've filled out my resignation papers seventeen times, only to have one of you come in with random conversation, and make me feel like I was wanted, and needed" She told them. "Rossi, you next"

"I have a son, who refuses to see me. His mother told him what I did. I regret those actions the most. He got married two years ago, has a seven month old daughter, Ciara. My ex sent me a photo" Rossi told them. "Reid, next"

"JJ and I have been seeing each other for 7 months, four days" He blurted. Everyone gasped, no one had seen that coming.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded.

"Some profilers you are" Garcia laughed.

"You next Morgan"

"I was molested as a child, I've never admitted that to anyone" Morgan said. Garcia patted his shoulder. No one spoke "Hotch"

"I have nightmares to this day that Foyet isn't really dead, that he will come and he will kill everyone who is close to me, which includes you lot" He told them quietly. Emily took his hand, and squeesed it.

"He's dead. He isn't coming back" She whispered. Hotch nodded.

"JJ, you're last" Hotch told the blonde.

"I'm pregnant, I don't have a cold" She told them quickly. Everyone gasped. Reid seemed to not be breathing. Morgan fixed that by clapping him on the back.

"Way to go kid" He congradulated him.

"Congrats" Emily and Garcia both yelled hugging their friend tightly. Hotch and Rossi shook a still shocked Reid's hand. Reid recovered when Hotch slapped his shoulder, hard. He lighlty tackled JJ from where he sat, kissing her deeply. Everyone else turned away. After like five minutes, Morgan cleared his throat.

"We're right here" He warned them. Reid's hand had gone a little to low for PDA. He blushed when he realized this, so he picked JJ and sat with her in the rocking chair. They talked quietly to each other.

"What time is it?" Emily asked the remaining group. Everyone went to look at their phones.

"12 noon" Hotch replied looking at his wrist watch, since his phone had been destroyed. "Does anyone have any service?" He asked, hoping someone would.

"No, sorry man. Did you want to call Jack?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to him since we landed a week ago' Hotch said quietly. Emily patted his back.

"We'll be home tomorrow" She told them. "We should probably get moving soon, pack things up. The power should been fixed by nightfall, which is good because i am freezing" Her teeth actually chattered on that one. Absentmindedly Hotch grabbed the fluffy blanket he was under and wrapped her in it gently. He was freezing now though.

"It is freezing" He remarked. Emily opened the blanket and motioned for him to join her. He squished in next to her and wrapped it tightly around them again. Everyone else hadn't noticed, as they had found something else to do. Reid and JJ were making out, Pen and Morgan sat with their backs to them, watching the snow fall and Rossi was snoring again.

"It''s peaceful" Hotch remarked. Emily nodded. He scooted her around so that she was in his lap again. She nuzzled her head against his chest, taking his hands in hers. She brought them to her mouth and gently kissed them.

"Thank you for saving me" She whispered. "I love you"

"No thanks needed, I did it because I love you too, and couldn't live without you" He whispered back in his ear. She peeked around, everyone was still occupied, then she stretched her neck and kissed him deeply. It only lasted a little bit, they didn't want to get caught.

"I cant wait until we get home" She told him. "I miss Jack" She admitted.

"Me too Em, me too" With that they both drifted off to sleep. They woke up a few hours later, shivering. Everyone else was waking up again too. It was 7pm. They had slept through the day.

"Why isn't the heat on yet?" Emily chattered.

"Must've been a problem" Reid chattered. He held JJ tightly against him. Emily looked around the room.

"Where's Rossi?" She asked.

"He said he found a pretty young thing who needed some warmth" Morgan said with a slight smile.

"I think" Spencer chattered. "That we should divide and take the bedrooms. Since we clos-sed th-them of-f-f-f there may-be so-so-me heat left" He violently shivered. Morgan and Hotch agreed.

"Pen and I will take Rossi's room, Em and Hotch get Em's room, which is the only one with a matress, and JJ and the kid get the other room" Morgan delegated. He heaved the matress to Rossi's room off the floor, having kicked the blankets off already. Spencer did the same with the other matress. JJ and Garcia grabbed blankets and candles, evenly dividing them. Emily took her portion. They left two comforters encase Rossi came back.

"Remember, we have to be out at 12 tomorrow" Hotch warned.

"Oh, and kid the walls are thin between you and I" Morgan warned Reid. Reid blushed before lugging the matress away with JJ behind him.

"should've given him you room Em, the walls are sound proof in the master" Morgan grumbled. He marched away with his own matress, Garcia following.

"Sound proof walls?" Hotch asked, with a suggestive wink. Emliy giggled and grabbed his hand


	7. Warm Water

Thank god that they had seperate rooms. The next morning arrived with each agent and one lab tech in various states of nudity. In the small bed two blonde heads mixed together, pale limbs started and never ended. Clothing was strewn across all surfaces of the place. The two slept warmly though.

In the next room, dark skin and milky white combined, forming and odd array of limbs. Boxer shorts and under garments were still on, but there were several bite marks on the pale milky flesh, hickies. The dark skin bore marks of battles, won and lost. The milky flesh was mark free, smooth and innocent.

The last roon, in the huge fluffy bed, lay the last two agents. Both heads of insanely dark chocolate hair had eyes closed, peaceful expressions on their faces. There was no room for the holy spirit between their tightly pressed bodies. Clothes were neatly folded near the bedside table. Her head rested against his stomach, her arms wrapped around his waist. His hand lay casually on her naked back, the other tangled in her hair. As the light shone through the window, he started drawing circles on her back. She mumbled in her sleep.

"Morning" He told her, hunching down to capture her lips with his. She deepened the kiss, scooted up the bed to be directly in his arms.

"Mhhmm, morning" She sighed happily. She never tired of waking up like this. Even her arms pain was dulled by the love he gave her. She had enjoyed waking up like this for the past year, she never wanted it to change.

"We should get up, dressed and pack, we have a long trip" He told her. She groaned in protest and held onto him.

"Are you cold?" She asked suddenly. He realized what she was talking about, the heat was on. Which meant that they could shower. She smiled and dragged him out of bed and into the large shower. He had different ideas though, first he checked his watch, 6am. Both of them were early risers. He carried her to the bed, dropped her there, told her to stay, and went back to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he came out for her. He picked her up again this time.

He had filled the bathtub with bubbles and warm water. Candles were everywhere, and the lights were off, except for the glowing red towel heater, which had their towels heating on it. He kissed her and put her down on the edge of the tub. He sunk in and pulled her down with a splash. She giggled.

"Aaron" She squealed, still laughing. He laughed too, exposing his two dimples. She smiled at the dimpled faced agent, then pulled him down to her level for a kiss.

An hour later, they were both pruned, but smiling, and extremely content with the way things turned out. Whoever said sex in a bathtub was bad, they were wrong. Of course, they were both covered in bubbles so a shower was in order.

Another hour later, they were clean, and happy once again. Hotch wrapped the warmed towel around her, and she did the same for him. They just stared at each other for awhile before they heard knocking at their door. Hotch whispered to turn on the water and shut the bathroom door. She did. He walked to the door in hastily throwing a pair of pants on.

"Yeah?" He asked. Morgan was at the door.

"Ah, just making sure you knew the water was on" Morgan replied.

"I figured it out this morning. Emily just woke up, she's in the shower now" Morgan nodded.

"We leave in four hours, make sure Em's arm is fine says Reid" Hotch nodded and shut the door. Emily came out and giggled.

"That was close" She laughed. Hotch laughed too before tackling her onto the bed. Round 4 began.

At 11, they could hear everyone outside, walking and packing. They both rolled off of each other and got dressed quickly. Emily covered the love bite on her neck with a turtle neck, at least it was warm. They hastily made the bed and fixed everything, throwing the melted candles away. Hotch rolled up her sleep unexpectedly. He noticed the bruising was fading. He then checked the cut, which looked a little red.

"You'll have to show Reid" Hotch said quietly. "It could be infected"

"Alright" She sighed. He grabbed her bags and his before they exited the room. Only Morgan and Reid were out in the main room.

"Where are Garcia and JJ? Emily asked.

"JJ's sick again" Reid replied. "She kicked me out" She said sadly. Emily giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Trust me, it's not something you need to be there for. I had to be there all the time with Henry" Emily shuddered, remembering.

"Well, it's been twenty minutes, can you please just check on her?" Reid begged. Emily nodded and went to check on her blonde friends. Sh knocked on the door.

"It's Emily" She called. Garcia opened the door. JJ was sitting on the floor, looking pale and green. Emily remembered this all too well. Suddenly JJ turned even greener and threw up into the toilet. The retching noises made Emily pale. Without warning she dove for the trash can and threw up. Garcia groaned.

"Eww" She moaned. Her head was still in the trash bin.

"Sorry Em" JJ told her.

"It's okay" Emily said wiping her face. "I was never one for throw up"

"You didn't puke the last time i was going through this" JJ remarked.

"I've gotten soft this week" Emily joked. She stood up, a little unsteady. She got dizzy before she threw up again. She moaned. "I can't be sick again" She cried. Garcia propped her up against the tub, JJ was now standing, feeling better and brushing her teeth. Emily was starting to feel better too. She still felt weak though.

"Do you want some water?" JJ asked. Emily nodded. Garcia left the room, coming back in a few seconds with a water bottle, Dr. Reid, and SSA Hotchner and Morgan. Hotch looked pale and nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry, they were worried" Garcia told Emily. Emily looked to Hotch who seemed immensely concerned.

"I'm fine. JJ puking made me feel sick" She told them. Reid knelt down and looked at her arm.

"Her arms both seem fine" He felt her forehead. "She has no fever" He felt her wrist "Pulse is normal, and breathing seems fine. She probably just got sick because JJ did" Reid told them. They nodded. Hotch held out his hand for her. She grabbed it, the floor swayed slightly. Hotch wrapped his arms around her tightly. The dizzyness went away.

"Thanks" Emily replied. She was still a little wobbly though. Hotch put his arms around her, helping her walk.

"Well, this has been quite the adventure" Garcia remarked. They were picking up their bags now, it was almost 12

"Where is Dave?" Hotch groaned.

"I'm right here" Dave said from the doorway. He had his bag and the gun bag with him. "Let's go. The roads are clear and our SUV is freshly gassed" They took the elevator as Rossi assured them it was safe. Morgan shook the whole ride down. They made it though. Garcia packed her tech stuff first, as it was hard boxed. They squished the go bags on top of them. This time, Hotch drove, Emily in the front seat. Dave got a captains, JJ and Spencer squished like Emily and Hotch had, and Morgan and Pen got the back. The drive was slow.

About .5 miles to their destination, you could see the train station, they hit black ice. The car veered off the road, into the next lane. It was a good thing the roads were empty. The car kept swerved, Hotch neither pressed the gas nor the brake but instead tried to just steer with the ice. The crashed into a snow bank with a slight force. A few bags toppled over, and Emily crashed into Hotch's arm, but noone was injured. It could have been a lot worse. After checking themselves and others out, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hotch tried the car, it still worked. He slowly went about the way, avoiding the ice this time.

"Way to go Boss" Morgan said loudly. The rest of the ride went without incident. They pulled into the train station with two hours to go before there train. The lines weren't long yet, about 30 people so far. They joined it quickly with all there stuff on trolleys. Rossi had his printed tickets out, as he distributed them.

"Now, our stop is in Madison Wisconsin, where the train station and airport are very close. The jet should leave two hours after we arrive, no delays. We'll have to rush for security and such because of our firearms, since this is a public airport" Rossi told them. "If all goes well, we should be home my midnight with the time changes"

"Let's go" Morgan said. Rossi checked in first. They had to give their creditaniels because of the firearms. It took a little longer then the other people had. They checked them in at one station just so other lines would still move.

"Please take your guns and credentials out" The hassled old woman told them. "Move along agents" She barked. Hotch handed her his. She read them and checked the stuff. Security doubled checked, then patted him down.

"Agent Hotchner, Car 12, seat 76B" The old lady gave him the ticket. "Next, blondie" She pointed to JJ who looked green. She approached the old woman and handed her the stuff. She was patted down as the old lady stared at her.

"Are you sick Agent Jareau?" She asked. JJ shook her head. The old lady clicked on her keypad.

"Car 2, Seat 42A, near the bathroom" She told JJ. JJ nodded and thanked the woman. Without even saying next, Reid stepped forward.

"Dr. Spencer Reid" He said. "As JJ's doctor, I ask that I sit near her, encase of emergency" He lied quickly. The old lady sighed, but after he was checked and re-checked, she said.

"Agent Reid, Car 2, Seat 42B" She handed him the ticket. He thanked her. "Next" She barked. "Keep moving agents, you're blocking the path" She yelled at Hotch, Rossi, Spencer, and JJ. They were forced to leave Morgan, Garcia, and Emily there. A conductor led them to their seats.

"Agent Morgan" The old woman announced, "Car 7, Seat 16B" She passed him the ticket. He left too. Garcia was next.

"Ms. Garcia, you're equipment will be placed in the conductors locked closet. Car 7, Seat 21A" She passed her the ticket as two men helped carry her stuff.

"Next" The woman called. Emily stepped forward and presented her gun and papers.

"Agent Prentiss, Car 12, Seat 2A" The lady passed her the gun back and the ticket. "Enjoy the trip" She said sarcastically.

"Thank you" Emily replied and walked to the train alone. There were a bunch of people, just milling around. Emily didn't see any of the others. She would have loved to call Hotch, but his cell phone was gone. Emiy boarded car 12 and took the second row, window seat. A young woman sat next to her after a second. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. After about five minutes, she felt as if someone was staring at her, so she opened her eyes. The young woman looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"It's alright, can I help you with something?" Emily asked, curious to why the woman was staring.

"It's kind of a favor, you see my son" She started. Emily held up a hand.

"I can switch, I don't mind really" Emily told her. She smiled.

"Oh, thank you. It's just the man next to him is asleep, and my son won't ask him, he's very shy" The woman blabbered.

"It's okay, really. Where is he sitting?" She asked.

"I'll take you to him" The young woman stood up and grabbed Emily's bag for her. She led her to the last seat in the train. Car 12 was the last car too. She could see the young boy sitting with his legs under the arm rest, kcking them in the aisle. He looked about 8, no wonder the woman was worried.

"They didn't seat you together?" Emily asked, shocked.

"Seat mix up, they told me" She said. "He's only 8" As she approached the boy, she noticed who he was sitting next to, none other then Agent Hotchner. She smiled.

"That's my co-worker he's next to" Emily said. "Thank you for switching"

"Thank you" The woman repeated as she hauled her son off the seat, his little bag over her shoulder. The little boy thanked her also. Emily plopped down in the seat and made sure no one else from the team was in this cart. She then moved the arm rest between them and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her.

"How did you get here?" He mumbled in his sleep.

"The little boys mother was sitting next to me" She replied.

"Hmm" He breathed and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I'm so tired for some reason" he mused.

"Me too" She yawned. They both fell asleep. When they woke up the conductor was telling them they had arrived and would miss the stop if they didn't run. Emily bolted to attention, as did Hotch. He grabbed both their bags and they ran.


	9. Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

"Run" Hotch urged, pushing her forward. They were closing in on the doors. They could hear the whistles blowing, telling them the train was ready to leave.

"Come on!" The door was closing as Emily was going through, she had pushed him ahead of her as the door slid shut, she was halfway out.

They just made it, the doors closed on Emily's sweatshirt. She pulled it out though.

"Close call" She breathed. Hotch laughed, his dimples making her smile.

"What?" He asked curiously

"I love your dimples" She admitted. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"We need to get to the airport" Hotch stated. Emily pulled her phone and called Rossi.

"Dave?" She asked. "It's Emily. What terminal is it?"She asked.

"Okay thanks" She hung up. "They're waiting for us outside gate 7, which is right here" She pointed. "Let's go." They raced across the tracks and through groups of people, before they reached outside. The snow was about two inches here, not bad at all. They slowed their pace and approached the huddled group.

"Hey" Emily breathed as they arrived. They all turned around. Everyone was here.

"Oh good, you found Hotch" Rossi commented, "We forgot you had no phone" He admitted. Hotch nodded.

"Emily and I had seats next to each other" He replied. Garcia groaned.

"Seriously?" She whined. "I was stuck next to an old man who drooled on my shoulder and refused to switch with Morgan"

"Well at least you didn't have grab hands next to you" Morgan retorted.

"I had a lovely seat in 1st class" Rossi smirked. Reid hit him.

"You should've been nice and taken JJ with you, the vile smell of the restroom just made her even more sick" He yelled. JJ still looked worse for wear.

"She can sleep in the jet" Hotch told them.

"We better get walking then" JJ said miserably.

The snow wasn't thick here, but the ice was bad. Two minutes after they left, JJ stumbled, almost fainting.

"JJ" Spencer called, dropping his bag and hers as he helped her up. She didn't look so well.

"I think maybe, I'm sick too" She admitted. Spencer nodded and picked her up like a child, sitting her on his hip. He slung the bags over his other shoulder, but Morgan ended up taking them out of kindess. Morgan already had most of Garcia's stuff which thankfully rolled or could be stacked. Garcia was carrying her bag and Morgan's go bag for him. Rossi ended up taking JJ, Spencer's and Morgan's bags in the way end. Hotch and Emily walked ahead of them, scouting for ice.

"Ah!" Hotch watched in slow motion as Emily's foot went out from under her, while the other bent at an odd angle. He heard the loud crack and winced. Emily was moaning on the cold ice, the rest of the team approached with concern. Hotch dropped to the ground.

"You okay?" He asked, knowing her ankle was probably killing her. She moaned.

"My ankle" She winced as Hotch once again sat her up in his arms. Rossi dropped his bags and took JJ onto his own back, ignoring the pain since she was very light anyways. Spencer knelt down and gingerly felt her ankle. She hissed in pain.

"It's not broken I don't think. A bad sprain most likely" He concluded. Hotch nodded. He picked Emily up bridal style, securing his light bag in her lap. She claimed not to mind. It was a good thing he had very strong arms. Her heavier bag was passed to Garcia, who switched with Rossi's lighter bag. Rossi passed JJ back to Spencer, and they continued their walk. They went slower this time.

The finally reached the airport and found their terminal. A bigger flight would leave twenty minutes after them, so the lines were already packed. They split up, Emily and Hotch in the line near the window, JJ and Spencer in the next one to the left, Rossi and Garcia's stuff in the middle, Garcia in the next, and Morgan in the last. Emily reached security first. She limped, wincing and her eyes teared up. She had to declare her weapons, which caused a bunch of security to come over. They patted her down, Homeland Security came and took her away. Hotch stared. He stepped up though and declared his weapon, he was cleared to go through. Everyone else made it too, but Emily was still missing. Hotch and Rossi told the others to watch the bags, while they went to get Emily. They took their badges and guns. They approached the Homeland Security officer near the door Emily had disappeared through.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"You can. SSA Chief Hotchner, SSA Rossi, FBI, we're looking for our Agent, who was taken after security 30 minutes ago" Hotch said.

"Agent Prentiss has been detained, which is all I can say" He answered.

"I'de like to speak to someone who can say a little bit more" Hotch demanded, with his glare. Rossi was already calling in favors.

"Officer Kent is busy questioning Ms. Prentiss" The officer said.

"Officer James Kent?" Rossi asked. The man nodded. Rossi took out his phone again and dialed a number. He held a whispered conversation then hung up. A second later, the man's radio chimed and he frown. He answered. He frowned again. He opened the door. They walked in without a word.

"You know this Kent guy?" Hotch asked. Rossi nodded. They continued walking until a bald man greeted them. He shook Rossi's hand warmly.

"Dave, long time" He had a southern drawl.

"James, I know" He replied. "But I'm not here to chat, you seem to have detained one of our agents, Agent Prentiss?" He said.

"Ah, yes. She's a fighter" He commented.

"Why is she being detained?" Rossi asked.

"She ah, had something somewhere, turned out to be acceptable, but we ah, had to strip search her. She got wired and punched a guy out. She's ah, a little scary now" Kent told them. Hotch looked worried.

"Can she be released?" Hotch asked. Kent nodded.

"Of course. We didn't realize she was on assignment" Kent told them. "We had our doctor bandage her hands again too along with the ankle."

"Thanks" Hotch replied dryly. She probably injured it further hitting the guy.

"Right this way" He led them into a small room where Emily Prentiss sat chained to a chair. Rossi laughed. She was pouting an yelling at the walls. Her leg looked swollen even under the blankets.

"Agent Prentiss" Kent called. She turned her head.

What do you want you lousy son of a" She stopped when she noticed Hotch and Rossi. She turned pink.

"Hey guys" She said.

"Come on Em" Hotch took the keys from Kent and unlocked her. On the way out, Kent handed them her gun and stuff. Em was whining and complaining as they walked. She was supported by Hotch. She huffed and moaned and groaned about it.

"I mean, I though the search was supposed to be appropiate. Mr. Grab Ass couldn't keep himself in check"

"His name?" Hotch asked.

"Officer John Yonder, Officer Kent kicked him out, but then Mr. Grope Me, Officer George Wist, had to be punched out sadly. My leg kills though" Hotch shook his head.

"We'll take care of it" He told her. Meaning, he would. He picked her up.

"Hotch!" She complained. She didn't want to be weak. He dismissed her and once again carried her bridal style.

They re-joined the group, where everyone was curious to see what happened, but they didn't have time for quesitons, their jet was ready. They bordered the plane. Everyone sat down in the chairs and on the couches, not around the table. Emily had her foot on Spencer's chair. He had removed the shoe. She winced in pain. He apologized, then declared it was just a bad sprain again. Garcia got her ice from the freezer.

"So what happened Em?" JJ asked. "Why did they stop you?"

"Yeah, what did you have on you that they thought was a weapon?" Rossi asked. Emily turned pink.

"Em, what was it?" JJ asked, smiling at her friend. Emily muttered something under her breathe.

"What was that?" Garcia asked.

"You and JJ both heard me" Emily snapped. Both of the women smiled.

"Yeah, but we didn't" Spencer pointed out.

"you don't want to know" Emily replied.

"Yes we do" Morgan replied stubbornly.

"Fine, you all want to know?" She asked. JJ and Garcia were laughing now.

"Just tell us" Rossi said. Emily took a breath and smiled. She would enjoy their discomfort.


	10. Awkward

"Okay, it was a NuvaRing, contraceptive" She replied. Spencer and Rossi choked, while Morgan roared with laughter. Hotch turned pink in the ears.

"AHahahaah" Morgan laughed. "Emily's getting laid" He sang. Emily choked this time. How did he manage to turn her enjoyment into awkwardness.

"Who is it Em?" Garcia asked.

"Not telling" Emily replied.

"She's not the only one not telling" Hotch interupted. Everyone turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Garcia and Morgan, do you have something to share?" Hotch asked with a smile. That shut Morgan up, and made Garcia blush.

"Give it up hot stuff, we've been caught" Garcia replied. "Started a month ago" She admited. "But what about you, Hotch?" She turned the tables

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hotch replied.

"We all saw that hickey two months ago" Garcia said.

"One night only:" He replied, because it was the one night that they had stayed at her house. He saw Emily smile with the memory.

"Aaron Hotchner doesn't do one night stands" Morgan argued.

"He has a point" JJ remarked.

"How do you know?" Hotch asked.

"You have manners, you're parents taught you better then that" Dave told him. Hotch laughed and stuck his tongue out at the team. Everyone laughed.

"What are you, seven?" Emily asked. Hotch showed her his tongue again.

"Nope, but my son is" He replied. Everyone groaned at his stupid joke. "We should probably get some paperwork done though" He added successfully changing the subject. Everyone groaned, but started setting up. Emily and Hotch moved to the table, or Hotch moved Emily and himself to the table, where they spread out the stuff. Rossi took the other side of the table. Spencer took JJ's work and strapped her into a lounge chair. Garcia typed while Morgan dictated. The three hour flight was over quickly. It was 11:30, their time. They emptied off the plane, tired and longing for their own warm beds. There was no snow here in Quantico.

"Emily, can I borrow your phone?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded. He hit speed dial two, calling Jessica.

"Hey Jess, it's Aaron" He replied. Emily could fainlty hear the conversation, since her arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jessica screamed. Aaron winced.

"We got snowed in. My cell phone was destroyed when my SUV exploded." She heard Jessica gasp.

"Is everyone okay, are you and Emily okay?" She asked.

"Yes, it was only me, Em, and Dave in the car. Em sprained a wrist during it, then was sick with a 48 hour things, and now her ankle's swollen" He replied. "Is Jack up?" He asked.

"Poor thing. He's asleep. I can drive him to your place if you want" She offered.

"Actually, is the office okay?I have to get my spare cell and Emily's car is parked there" He said.

"That's fine, it's closer anyways. I'll see you in a few" Jessica told him.

"Thank you Jess" He replied. She responded and then he hung up.

"She's bringing Jack to the office" He told Emily. She smiled.

"That's great. We better go though, or they'll leave without us" He grabbed her bag and they ran, well he ran, as he carried her, to the car. They were forced to sit on each other, not that they minded. She rested her hand against his chest, her ankle rested on Rossi in the other chair.

"Is Jack being dropped off?" JJ asked.

"Yes, how about Henry?" Hotch asked.

"My mother is bringing him in too" She smiled. "I have to tell her about some things" She grimaced. They remembered her tale about what Mrs. Jareau did when she heard about Henry.

"Good luck. Do you want to be dropped off Rossi?" Morgan asked as they approached Rossi's street.

"Nah, I have some stuff to take care of" He told them. Morgan nodded and drove past the way to his house. They arrived at the office ten minutes later. They trudged in the doors and into the elevator. No one spoke. Wordlessly, everyone went to their desks, except those who had offices. JJ stayed in the empty desk next to Spencer, while Rossi perched himself on the stairs and Hotch sat on Emily's desk. Her ankle sat in his lap, being iced. Strauss appeared a second later. She looked at them.

"You charged over 2,000 dollars to the accounts" She stated.

"Blizzard ma'am, we had no choice" Hotch replied. She groaned and walked away.

"You're welcome" Rossi muttered under his breath. Everyone laughed. They heard voices from the hallway. They seemed to be arguing.


	11. Welcome Home

"Come on Jack" Jessica was pleading.

"No!" Jack screamed. " I don't want to" He replied. Jessica could be heard sighing.

"Come on" She said. Two seconds later she emerged with Jack over her shoulder. She placed him on the ground. He wouldn't look at Hotch.

"Jack buddy" Hotch smiled and walked over to him. "Come here." He held open his arms.

"No" He pouted and stomped his foot. The team watched, as Hotch looked worried. He approached the little boy and bent to his level.

"Jack, what's wrong?" he asked. Jack turned his head.

"You never called" He whined.

"I'm sorry buddy, the bad guys almost got me, uncle Dave and Miss Emily, my phone was broken. Then the snow came and knocked power out like it sometimes does here" Hotch explained in a soft voice.

"Miss Emmy was hurt?" Jack asked fearfully, looking his father in the eye.

"No buddy, miss Emily is fine, her hand is just black and blue and her ankle has an ouchie" Jack's little eyes widened. He searched the crowd.

"Miss EMMY!" He yelled and ran into her. She caught him and he sobbed into her shirt. "Miss Emmy, miss emmy" He repeated. Emily looked worried. She hugged the boy tightly and kissed his head.

"I'm okay Jack honey, i'm fine" She told him soothingly. "Jack look at me" She told him. He looked up at her with tears in his chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

"My first mommy left me, my other mommy can't leave me too" he said sadly. "Please don't leave Mama Emmy" Hotch gasped. Jack had never called her Mama Emmy before. The rest of the team looked heart broken and shocked.

"Jack, you're mommy loved you so much, she will always be your mom" She said gently.

"No, Jessie says a mommy is someone who loves you, and makes you breakfast, and kisses your ouchies. Mommy's also love daddies, and you love daddy, right? And you love me?" He asked, looking unsure.

"Of course i love you Jack, and your daddy too" She kissed his cheeks. "But your daddy loves you also and he hasn't gotten a hug or kiss in 10 days, can you please forgive daddy?" She asked. She ignored the gaping team mates. Jack nodded and sniffled. He jumped off her lap and ran to his dad. Hotch picked him up in a hug.

"I love you buddy" He told the young boy" Never forget that" Jack nodded.

"Love you too daddy" He kissed Hotch's cheek then wiggled to get down. He had to greet the whole team. Uncle Dave got a hand shake, Garcia and JJ got hugs and kisses, Morgan was tackled to the ground and lastly, Jack climbed into Spencer's lap, asking to see the magic trick. Spencer willingly showed him. After Henry had arrived and Mrs. Jareau had smacked Spencer, it was just the team and two sleeping boys.

"So, Emily and Hotch?" Garcia laughed. "How long?"

"About a year" Emily replied.

"We suck at profiling" Morgan proclaimed. Everyone laughed again. They all went home, ladened down with bags and tired as hell. Hotch drove Emily's car as her hand was bugging her and her ankle was messed up. She sat in the back with a sleeping Jack on her lap. She and Hotch carried him into Hotch's house and tucked him in, each kissing his cheek. They collapsed on their bed, both still dressed. Emily moaned and groaned before getting comfortable. She settled against his chest and they both fell asleep. The next morning Hotch was making pancakes when Emily rushed to the bathroom to throw up. She didn't tell Hotch, she needed to speak with JJ first. She texted the blonde telling her it was urgent, and she texted back, meet for coffee in ten. Emily threw on sweats and rushed out of the room. She pecked Hotch's cheek before dahsing out the door saying JJ needed her.

She met her two blonde friends at the coffee shop near work. JJ look better. She sat down and without greeting said what she needed to say.

"How effective are contraceptives?" She blurted. JJ and Garcia stared

"You think, you're?" Garcia asked. Emily nodded.

"Everything has the small percent chance of not working" JJ told. "Let's go buy a test" She said. Emily grabbed a tea to go and they rushed to the nearest drug store. Garcia bought three different types and they went to the office, to that bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Five minutes later, Emily Prentiss was sobbing. The little pink plus sign shone brightly against the whiteness of the back drop. Her friends wrapped her in a hug, assuring her it would be okay. Words were excahnged and Emily left the bathroom feeling better. She had every intention of telling Agent Hotchner of their addition of sorts.

Two days later, and Hotch still hadn't been told, Emily planned to do it tonight as he had invited her to dinner. She let JJ and Garcia dress her in a red dress, having sent Hotch a red matching tie. She was having trouble breathing. They pushed her into the taxi, telling her everything would work out fine.

She arrived at the place right on time. Hotch was already there of course, he too looked nervous. Maybe he was breaking up with her, she hoped not. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach. She struggled to breath, Hotch noticed.

"Are you okay Em?" He asked. She nodded. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Em, talk to me please" He begged. She shook her head.

"I love you Em, you know that right?" he asked. "I'de trust my life to you" He added.

"I'm pregnant" She blurted out. He stared with an open mouth.

"WhaT?" He asked.

"Pregnant, with your child" She repeated. He stared at her for a second before he smiled and left his chair to pick her up, swinging her around laughing. He was so excited, but now she was confused.

"You don't have to stay because of this" She told him. He broke apart quickly.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"If you were going to break up with me, just do. I won't deny you the right to see your child" She told him, looking down. Tears threatened to fall.

"Emily Prentiss, you are absolutely insane. Do you think i would have asked you here to break up with you?" He asked. She nodded sadly.

"Well you are wrong." He bent down to see he eyes. She looked up, refusing to make eye contact. He got down on one knee, not that she could see him. "Emily Prentiss, I love you so much that it hurts. You are loved by my son, by my family. You make me smile and forget how crappy our lives can be. I never want to be without you. Breaking up with you has never ever crossed my mind, but marrying you has. Will you, Emily Prentiss, do me the honor of becoming my wife and legal mother to my son?" He asked. Emily gasped. She collapsed in his arms, saying she was sorry and of course she would marry him. They embraced as the other people eating their dinner clapped. He wiped away her tears with a smile.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too Em, more then you could imagine"


	12. The End

**SORRY...I REALIZED THAT I LEFT OUT SOME PRETTY IMPORTANT DETAILS THAT HAD BEEN IN THE ORIGINAL ENDING, BUT GOT CUT OUT WHEN I RE-WROTE IT. ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

FIVE YEARS AFTER MONTANA

Alot could change in five years, the BAU team knew that. Some things changed for the better, while some things changed for the worse. Some things would leave pepople sobbing with joy, while other were left sobbing in grief. Five years had passed, and three couples found themselves in a hotel in Motana. There were three bedrooms, one for each couple, and two areomattress in the living room for their offspring.

In the room with two beds each having a trundle, slept Dr. and Mrs. Reid, JJ and Spencer. They had gotten married about a year after the first Montana stay, honeymooning in the same Montana hotel, with their two kids, Henry and daughter Elizabeth Rose Reid. Now, Elizabeth was four and a half. She had beautiful curly blonde hair and inherited her father's genius. She loved reading. She was sick though, she had hemophelia, but as she hated sports, it wasn't a problem yet. She was small for her age, but an angel. JJ had retired to take care of her and Henry. Spencer and she were expecting another little boy in three months.

In the room with one double one, slept Mr and Mrs. Morgan, Pen and Derek. In a fold away crib slept their one month old sons, David Reid and John Aaron. They were married three years ago, they too honeymooned in Montana. Their sons had smooth caramel skin and thick curly hair. They smiled and laughed nonstop. It was better then crying at least. Morgan was now unit chief over Spencer, and two new agents.

In the master suite, slept Emily and Aaron Hotchner. Their son Jack, slept on the areomattress with Henry. Next to them in the bed, slept their daughters, four year olds Alison Rose and Lilian Rose Hotchner. They were identical to the last freckle on their noses. They had long dark hair, large green eyes, and pale doll skin. In another fold away crib slept two month old Derek Spencer Hotchner. He had been a difficult child, his birth was quite the story.

Hotch was away when Emily had gone into labor, so she had called Spencer and Morgan, who held her hand and drove her to the ER. Two hours later, Emily named the baby without even calling Hotch. She felt bad, but snooze you loose. Two hours after Derek was born, she had asked where Hotch was. Morgan and Spencer both paled, realizing that Hotch hadn't been called. They had assumed she had called him before calling them. She had laughed when they told her that he hadn't been called. She smiled and joked while telling Hotch that their son had been born. He had yelled a little, not at her, but at Spencer and Morgan for not calling him. They had teased him that none of his children were named after him now, as Emily refused to have any more kids. Garcia had named John after him, as an apology for her husbands stupidity.

The three girls, Lizzie, Lilly, and Allie , each born on the same day, shared the same middle name, a middle name that had a special meaning. Rose was in honor of David Rossi. Rossi had died nearly five years ago, right after they got back from Montana.

FLASHBACK

Hotch and Spencer got called to court to testify against their most recent serial killer. Emily and JJ were both about 3 months pregnant. JJ was showing already, but Emily wasn't showing at all. JJ was jealous to say the least. Emily flaunted it in her face, since JJ was over her morning sickness, while Emily's seemed to get worse. They were equal. So since the court thing was sudden, JJ and Emily needed someone to take them to their doctors appointment. Morgan and Rossi had drawn straws. Rossi won the chance to drive them. He grumbled but took them anyways, straight from work. They laughed and joked on the way over, about names.

"How about something like Coco or Apple?" JJ suggested, "If it's a girl, like celebrities name their kids"

"God no" Emily groaned. "Apple Hotchner? That names is disgusting. Do you honestly like Coco Apple Reid? It sounds like a cereal"

"What about Alison Hotchner?" Rossi had suggested. "I always liked that name" Emily had smiled.

"I love it" She told him. "I'll have to ask Hotch though, he's thinking Mary or Sarah, how bland" Emily laughed.

"I want one" JJ stated. "Spencer's thinking of something like Thisbee or Hermia, something smart."

"How about Elizabeth, Spencer mentioned that name from a book once, it's glamorous enough for you" Rossi said with a smile.

"Elizabeth Reid, Lizzie" JJ toyed with the name, "Elizabeth and Henry, I don't know. I like it, I think" She told them.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the hospital and went to the third floor. JJ cooed at a newborn while Emily signed them both in. Rossi plopped himself into a chair and started reading a magazine but dropped it when it advertised a breast pump. Emily and JJ laughed. As they laughed, a couple walked into the room. Emily knew something was wrong. She angled herself slightly infront of JJ, while Rossi, sensing something too, angled himself infront of both of them. The couple started screaming at the receptionist. She paged security, and the couple took out a gun. The man started yelling.

"Everyone down, now!" He yelled. The woman cried as he said this. "Down!" He shouted. Everyone went down slowly. Emily put JJ's leg slightly in front of me so that she could draw my gun without them knowing. Rossi was doing the same thing behind a table that got over turned. JJ was texting Morgan on her cell phone in her pocket. The couple scanned the crowd. It was only the three of them, and two husbands in the room.

"You, blondie, stand up" They picked the only pregnant looking woman. JJ stood slowly, hands in the air. Her legs shook slighlty. Emily panicked. She knew of only one other thing to do.

"Freeze FBI" She yelled, drawing her gun into view. The man panicked, she could see the frantic look in his eyes, and he went to shoot. Rossi shot him in the wrist first at lightening speed. She hadn't even realized that Rossi had drawn his gun until the noise registered. His wife screamed and rushed to his side. Both Rossi and Emily relaxed their guard, not expecting what would come next. JJ was the one to see it.

"GUN!" She yelled. The wife had gotten the gun and was aiming at JJ and Emily. She fired. Rossi yelled and dove across the line of fire, knocking JJ over. She stumbled and hit her head on the chair. Emily didn't hesitate, she shot the woman three times, in the chest. She was dead before she hit the floor. Emily rushed to Rossi's side, applying pressure to his chest wound and yelling for someone to get help. One of the husbands was sitting with JJ, holding his shirt to her bleeding head.

Doctors and such crowded into the room and rushed Rossi to the ER. Three hours later, JJ had seventeen stitiches in her head, and David Rossi was dead. They said they tried everything they could, but it was too late. The bullet tore through his heart, their was no chance of survival. Words can't describe the grief that passed through the BAU family.

Two days later, the funeral for BAU legend David Rossi was held at Arlington, since he had served in the war previously. His three ex wives showed up and his son, along with his young daughter and wife. Rossi had contacted them after they returned from Montana. His son had caved and forgave him. They were supposed to get coffee and introduce Ciara, but instead, they were here at his funeral, weeping. Even little Ciara cried.

The couple from the hospital made front page news. The woman, Maria Leslie, died at the hospital that same day as Rossi. Her husband, indentified as Henry Leslie, was charged with first degree murder of a federal agent, two months after the initial shooting, he would be sentenced to life in prison. Three days after he arrived at said prison, he would be murdered by inmates during a brawl. It was learned that the couple had the seen the same doctor Emily and JJ were visiting, but had suffered miscarriges three times. Hurt and angry, they were attempting to kill the man, but their plans were thwarted by David Rossi.

Six months later, the grief caused by Rossi's death diminished a little bit at the birth of three BAU babies, all on the same day. In some weird turn of events, Alison Hotchner was born at 11:03, Elizabeth Reid at 11:08, and Lilian Hotchner at 11:11p.m.

END of FLASHBACK

Now five years later, the team kept in touch with Rossi's son, and his wives. They visited Rossi's grave every week with their children, just to talk. On every anniversary of his death, the whole team and all their children would visit the grave and then go out to eat, celebrating the life of David Rossi.

Emily and JJ retired from the team, and Hotch took Strauss's place when she retired. Hours were long and they traveled a lot still, but when that did happen, Pen, Emily, and JJ would sleepover one of their houses with all the children. It was a little crowded at points, but it was like having a large family, one they wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
